


ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves?

by lannisqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisqueen/pseuds/lannisqueen
Summary: short au Jaime POV adaptation of Tyrion's chapter following Bran's fall.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves?

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT UP FAM IT'S MAY 12 AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! FUCKING PAIN! Here's a less painful (although considering it hasn't been Beta or proofread who's to say it won't be painful) lil fic to hopefully cheer you up today.

Cersei was more on edge than usual when Jaime joined her and their children for breakfast. Later, she would no doubt make noises about how foolish it had been for him to join them, looking very much a family. It might make a nice change from her harping on about the way the Stark boy lingered on, but Jaime would have rathered that her mouth occupy itself with different pursuits than the constant railing against him that it was prone to since Jon Arryn had died. Could Jaime help that they both had chosen green that morning when they’d gotten dressed? Was he meant to go and change his clothes upon laying eyes on her. Perhaps if he could have spent the night with her, they could have coordinated better, but she’d denied him the chance. Robert was gone, standing bloody vigil with Eddard Stark. If he’d ever shown Cersei such devotion, he might have had a true born son.

Instead it was Jaime’s children that sat before them at the table. Well, two of them. The better two in Jaime’s opinion. Tommen was sweeter than his sister, always needing her to defend him from Joffrey. In a way, Myrcella and Tommen had what Cersei and Tyrion could have had if she had not hated him so. His teenage years would have been much more enjoyable if he hadn’t needed to deal with Cersei being cross with him for every moment that he’d spent with his younger brother. And it would have helped him in the present because Cersei’s mood would not have further deteriorated as their brother joined them at the breakfast table. 

“Do you have news of Bran, Uncle?” Tommen asked, sparing Jaime the necessity of broaching the topic himself. Was Tommen the boy’s age or was he younger? Jaime couldn’t be sure. Perhaps that was part of the reason that Cersei was so angry: she saw Tommen in the Stark boy, nevermind that if Jaime hadn’t shoved the boy, he’d have told his father what he’d seen and their sweet Tommen’s head would join theirs on the walls of the Red Keep. The Red Keep which had seen so many horrors already.

“Lord Eddard had a brother named Brandon as well, one of the hostages murdered by Targaryen.” One of the deaths that had started the Rebellion that had led to Jaime landing with Robert Baratheon as a brother-in-law. Would another husband have harmed her less? If they hadn’t, would Cersei have stood in his way when he tried to kill them for touching her? Some many what-if’s that Jaime could have spent his life pondering them, but that was more his brother’s domain. There was only one other world that Jaime devoted his thoughts to, and that was the world in which Cersei was his wife. If he was to think of any world apart from the world that he currently lived in, it would be that way. 

“Perhaps it is.” Tyrion said quietly, his head hanging slightly as he stared at his breakfast. “The boy died in the early hours of the morning.” Myrcella and Tommen both gasped in astonishment, but Jaime’s eyes immediately looked to his twin’s. _We’re safe now; you needn’t worry anymore._ his gaze said, and he could see relief in Cersei’s eyes. “Lady Stark has been inconsolable. She’s been lashing out at anyone and everyone for letting the boy climb when she’d forbidden it.”

“I can’t imagine how she must feel, losing a child. At least he no longer suffers” The relief had gone from Cersei’s eyes, hidden behind a veil, as she opened her arms for a distraught Tommen to climb into her lap. Myrcella was upset too, and Jaime could see her mind working to see if there was room for bothTommen and her in their mother’s lap. There wasn’t. Jaime wished that they would have comforted each other. Then, Cersei would have been freed from the obligation of having to feign distress at the news; she would have been free to celebrate it with him instead. 

It wasn’t often that Jaime got to be right about things. Jaime intended to lord that over her later. Then, he could kiss her once for every hour that they’d spent worrying about how the boy could live to tell of their secret. They were safe and they should celebrate, but instead Cersei was pulling out a handkerchief from her breast to dab at Tommen’s eyes. Myrcella’s lower lip was quivering as she waited for her turn at being comforted by her mother’s breast. Though Jaime was hardly known for his patience, he liked to think that he was doing an admirable job waiting for his turn. Perhaps he could speed things along. “Myrcella, come here, darling.” he said, opening his arms for her to crawl against his chest. Worry flashed in Cersei’s eyes and he knew that any celebratory dancing would have to wait until after her ravings about the risk of exposure from holding Myrcella. He’d tell her to hug Tyrion as well. No one would dare believe that Tyrion had cuckolded Robert. “Perhaps you and Tommen ought to try to play with the Stark children today. I bet they’d like to have someone take their minds off of missing their brother.” Jaime suggested. Anything to get Cersei alone. 

Myrcella wiped at her eyes and then rested her head on Jaime’s shoulder. “Are they going to make us sit around his body for days like we had to do with Lord Arryn?” she asked gently, as if she didn’t want her younger brother to hear her and become distressed; Tommen didn’t do well around corpses. Unfortunately, Jaime didn’t know the answer to her question. Northern death customs eluded him. The last time he’d seen dead Northerners was during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Burying the dead according to custom had not been much a priority on either side except for the noblest of fallen lords.

“I don’t know, little one. Tyrion?” Directing the question to Tyrion would further involve him. They were just two uncles comforting their niece. There was nothing suspicious about that. Or at least there should not have been. Of course, Jaime ought to have known better than to think calling on Tyrion would win him any place in his sisters good graces. 

“Myrcella, sweetling, come, we will go to Lord and Lady Stark and offer them our sympathies” Cersei rose from the table, supporting Tommen against her, though she clearly was straining to carry him at his age. Jaime considered offering to help, but seeing as she was so irritated by the smallest interaction with Myrcella, he decided to content himself with watching her suffer. Perhaps she’d admit her mistake later and ask him to rub the soreness from her shoulders. That would be sweet indeed. 

Of course, later, when they finally were able to meet, Cersei did not come to him with anything less than the irritation that had become so common of late. “Come now, stop your raving. The boy is dead and our secret with him.” Jaime purred. He offered her a goblet full of wine, a vintage that he knew that she favored in order to try to coax her into better spirits. “Let’s have a toast, sister. Your pretty head shall remain perfectly perched atop your even prettier breasts.” The pretty breasts that he longed to kiss. He reached for her, trying not to tug her too roughly that she would spill her wine, but she resisted. Jaime came toward her instead. He set his wine aside in favor of grabbing her hips to pull her toward him even as he stepped forward. “You worry too much. The boy didn’t talk and now he’s dead!”

“He was a child, Jaime.” Cersei interjected, but Jaime could tell from her tone that she was merely looking for an excuse to be angry rather than voicing something that she felt. It was an urge with which Jaime could sympathize. 

He nuzzled the side of her neck and then left a few open mouthed kisses. It had been so long since he’d been able to release that he could feel himself already growing hard behind her. “Exactly. He _was_ a child. Now he’s a corpse. I would make corpses of every man, woman, and yes, every child, to keep us safe.” It was the one vow that he’d never broken. Jaime would break every other promise he made in the name of upholding the promise that he’d made to her. _Us. Us. Us._ Nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever had. 

“You worry too much, sister. Trust in my sword. Turn your mind to pleasures instead.” Jaime’s breath was warm against the side of her neck as he pushed himself against her. It had been a long journey to Winterfell, what with the distance and the fact that Robert had decided to remember that he could claim Cersei in the dark. There had been prying eyes everywhere, eyes that were not as easily dispatched as a little boy’s. Jaime ached for a release. 

“It’s not safe, Jaime.” Cersei responded, knowing exactly what he wanted as he pressed himself harder against her back. Still, she’d taken a drink of her wine, a sure sign that she was not truly so resolved against him.

“Trust me, I’ll be rather embarrassingly quick about it.” As much as Jaime would have loved to spend hours savoring every inch of her, taking his time to prove that how safe they were by virtue of the amount of time they could spend uninterrupted, it had been so long since he’d last finished inside of her that he worried he might work himself off before he did much of anything for her. 

His hands slid from her hips to the sides of her thighs and started bunching her skirts together in his fists until he’d pulled them high enough that he could undo her small clothes. It was a pity that they didn’t have time for him to undo her corset and free her to be naked before him, but Jaime was singularly focused on being inside of her now. 

Jaime started trying to walk her to the bed, but she stopped in her tracks and would be pushed no further. “Is the door locked?” Cersei whispered. He nodded in response and made a small noise of confirmation in the back of his throat as he nudged her forward, toward her bed. “Jaime, I said ‘is the door locked?’” 

“Yes, yes it’s bloody locked.” he grumbled as his hands worked to undo his own trousers. Cersei set her wine on one of the bedside tables and then bent over the side of the bed. Jaime’s fingers slid between her legs and sought the dampness of her center, already dripping at the prospect of being inside of her and finishing what they’d started in the tower. HIs middle finger dipped between her folds, and his thumb rubbed at the spot just before her opening that he knew she liked until he could feel her growing wet around his fingers. “That’s it, that’s it, Cersei.” Jaime panted as he nudged her legs apart. 

One of his hands returned to her hips and he guided his cock inside of her with the other. She was warm, so bloody warm in the sea of all the cold in the North. Jaime’s eyes closed for a moment as he savored the feeling of being inside her, but he did not have long to linger. Cersei bucked her hips against his, setting a quick pace that was sure to bring his prophecy to fruition. Not that Jaime minded. At least this time, he would get to finish. It would be a small comfort before starting the long journey back to King’s Landing. 

Jaime’s thrusts were short and fast and Cersei’s pants joined his own. “Jaime-” she said softly. He realized this likely wasn’t doing as much for her as it was for him so he hastily reached for the spot that she liked, rubbing it at various speeds until her breath changed to indicate that he’d found the pace that she wanted. 

Still, he knew that she was far from her peak and there was little that Jaime could do to keep himself from spilling his seed inside of her. So he stopped trying to hold off. Jaime bent forward and stifled his groan with the fabric covering her shoulder. He lay slumped like that for a few moments, breathing heavy before Cersei began swatting and pulling at his hand. “Oh, now you want to celebrate?” Jaime teased, a lazy smile dawning over his lips as he began to toy with her clit once more. “We’re safe, Cersei. I’ll kill the lot of them if I have to.” Though at that moment he was more content to go soft inside of her. “Nothing else matters, only us.”


End file.
